power_rangers_dino_chargefandomcom-20200214-history
Doomwing
Doomwing is a bird-like alien who is the evil half of Zenowing. He is the result of Lord Arcanon forcing Zenowing's hand to touch the Dark Energem. Because he is Zenowing's negative counterpart, he had stored the Silver Energem in the tip of his sword in order to access the Silver Ranger powers for evil purposes. He is cocky, arrogant, manipulative (when taking on the form of the Silver Ranger), and overly proud of his worth. When he was posing as the Silver Ranger, he tricked Kendall and the rangers into giving out information of their technology to him. He was shown to have created the Dino Chargers for Lord Arcanon to access the Zords and Megazord combinations. Arriving on Earth, the Rangers encounter Zenowing in the McCadden Forest only to find that Doomwing is in control of his body. Zenowing regained control of his body and explained his past while stating that Doomwing has the Silver Energem in his sword. Doomwing then took control of Zenowing's body again and attacked the Rangers before fleeing. Doomwing placed a listening device on the Rangers as they plan to separate Zenowing and Doomwing. He and Wrench are unaware that the Rangers have figured out that the Rangers are onto them as they plan an ambush. When it comes to the next encounter at McCadden Forest, the Rangers work to get Doomwing into the Split Emitters by the ambush. When Doomwing arrives to fight Tyler, they transform as Tyler works to wear down Doomwing as Zenowing starts to take control of his body. Once the Split Emitters are activated, Doomwing is separated from Zenowing as Lord Arcanon uses the Magnabeam on Doomwing. The Dino Charge Ultrazord is formed as it uses it's Titano Cannon Final Strike to defeat Doomwing who gets away. Because Doomwing is separated from Zenowing, he is unable to transform into the Silver Ranger and Lord Arcanon loses faith in Doomwing. Lord Arcanon gave Doomwing a second chance upon being told of his plans to merge with Zenowing. Upon confronting Zenowing and the Rangers present with Lord Arcanon and Fury present, Doomwing engaged Zenowing again as he claims that he is Zenowing's destiny. Before Doomwing can finish off Zenowing, Riley uses his sword to block Doomwing's attack. Doomwing then defeats Riley. Keeper arrives and teleports himself and the Rangers away. Doomwing is told by Lord Arcanon to capture Zenowing or else he will destroy him and claim the Silver Energem from his ashes. By his next plot, Doomwing has Wrench revive Iceage, Scrapper, Slammer, Puzzler, Stingrage, Duplicon, Bones, Gold Digger, Shearfear, Meteor, Ninja, and Hunter in order to keep the Rangers busy. The sped-up revival done by Doomwing and Wrench rendered the monsters unable to speak. While the monsters fought the Rangers, Zenowing is ambushed by Doomwing and Lord Arcanon. Upon the Rangers arriving after destroying most of the monsters, Doomwing is left to fight the Rangers. Tyler then confronted Doomwing while the others fought the remaining monsters. As Doomwing prepares to defeat Tyler, he is caught by surprise when Tyler assumes his T-Rex Super Charge Ankylo-Pachy formation as Doomwing summons Iceage, Stingrage, and Meteor as Zenowing arrives. Upon reclaiming the Silver Energem, Zenowing transforms into the Silver Ranger to fight Doomwing. After the Rangers destroy the remaining monsters, Zenowing uses the Titano Sabre Final Strike to destroy Doomwing. Doomwing is voiced by Mark Wright